


Já a Ty a ta Monstra

by WinryWeiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Old work of mine, Other, Post-Apocalypse, psáno česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Zbyli jsme už jen my.
Kudos: 1





	Já a Ty a ta Monstra

Zbyli jsme jen my dva.

Já a Ty.

Už ani nevím, jak je to dlouho.

Co se to stalo. Co ses objevil. Polomrtvý. Zraněný. Hladový. Dehydratovaný. Vyděšený skoro až k smrti. V okamžiku, kdy se naše oči setkaly, mi bylo jasné, že už nikdo jiný … není.

Pak se ze mě najednou stal doktor, pečovatelka, kuchař a služebná. Dokud se mi nepovedlo dát tě zase do kupy. Obvázat popáleniny, sešít jizvy, bdít u tebe bezedné noci i nekončící dny, když ses zmítal v horečnatém deliriu a křičel v agónii. Vypiplat tě jako bezbranné mládě. Krmit, mýt, převlékat, broukat si přitom písničky, které kdysi (dávno, dávno, tak neuvěřitelně dávno) vládly hitparádám.

Ale nebyl jsi to jenom ty, kdo tehdy unikl šílenství a smrti. Ne, to ty jsi zachránil mě.

Vybavuje se mi, jak jsi se (když už jsi konečně byl při smyslech) divil, že to všechno pořád funguje. Že jde elektřina (nestihli vypnout reaktory a pak jsou tu sluneční elektrárny, rozvodná síť se jakžtakž udržela a my jsme v podstatě jediný odběratelé), že teče voda (déšť, turbíny vodních elektráren uvádějí vodu do koloběhu, ze kterého nemá moc úniků), že proudí plyn (tlak v potrubí, rozkládající se stromy a rostliny, hnijící těla, co já vím).

A jak jsi to potom prostě přijal jako fakt. Jako něco co prostě je a hotovo (a když nad tím budeš příliš přemýšlet, tak se to rozpadne a ty už to nikdy nedáš dohromady), jako dar z nebes, jako jistotu, stejně definitivní jako smrt.

A tak jsme začali … existovat spolu.

Máme svých čtyřiačtyřicet dvdček. Známe z nich každou repliku, každé rozmáchlé gesto, všechny ty falešné emoce, tváře komparsu, děj na vteřinu přesně. A díváme se na ně pořád dokola.

A dokola. A dokola. A dokola. A dokola. (Protože žádná jiná nejsou.)

Máme svých čtyřiačtyřicet knih. Známe v nich každou řádku, každé písmenko, všechny dějové linky, skryté narážky, nazpaměť stránku po stránce. A čteme je pořád dokola.

A dokola. A dokola. A dokola. A dokola. (Protože žádné jiné nejsou.)

Někdy si jen povídáme. Vzpomínáme na všechno, co jsme udělali, na sny, co jsme si chtěli vyplnit, na slova, kterých jsme litovali, na ty, které jsme milovali, na věci, co se nestaly a přitom stát měly, a na věci, co se staly a přitom stát neměly. Jenže už jsme o tom všem mluvili tolikrát, že už vlastně ani nevíme co je pravda, co naše vroucná přání, co naše nejhorší obavy, co jsme si vymysleli a na co jsme (úmyslně, ne nevědomky, ale s rozmyslem) zapomněli.

Někdy jen tak sedíme, tiše nasloucháme plynoucímu času. A podivujeme se tomu, že vůbec ještě něco takového jako čas existuje.

A někdy …

A někdy, tiše, co nejtišeji, se zatajeným dechem, neschopní pohybu (což je jen dobře, protože pohyb dělá hluk a hluk je přitahuje), posloucháme ty zvuky.

Zvuky z venku.

Kde nikdo není. (Jsme už jen my.)

Kde se nic nehýbe. (Jen a jen vítr. Ale tohle není vítr.)

Víme, co ty zvuky vydává.

Víme to moc dobře.

To ta Monstra. Slídí okolo dveří, nakukují škvírami v zabedněných oknech, škrábou na zdi, rámusí nocí, šepotají přes den, těsně na dosah.

Tak blízko, tak hrozně blízko.

Víme, že je to nemožné.

Vím to Já, víš to Ty.

Ale přesto …

Jsou tam.

A přitom tam nemůžou být.

Protože jsme tady jenom my dva.

My dva, jediní na celém světě.

Ale občas …

Čím dál tím častěji …

Klepou.

Neodbytně a systematicky ťukávají na dveře. Je to příliš pravidelné, příliš rytmické, připomínající starou melodii, která se náhle vybaví a ty ne a ne si vzpomenout odkud ji znáš.

Příliš živé, než aby to byla větvička, která to být musí.

Klepou.

Ale to je nemožné.

Prostě je to nemožné.

Že?

Klepou.

Klepou.

Klepou.

Klepou.

Díváš se na mě, do mých očí. Hledáš v nich soucit, pochopení. Žádáš mě o souhlas, o podporu.

Ty víš, že to všechno tam najdeš.

Já vím, že to nakonec uděláš.

Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou.  
Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou.  
Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou.  
Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou. Klepou.

Zbyli jsme jen my.

Jen Já.

A Ty.

A ta Monstra.

JÁ vím, že TY to uděláš.

Víš to Ty. Koneckonců, je to tvůj nápad, tvoje nutkavá, neodbytná touha.

Vím to Já. Poznám to podle toho, jak strnule sedíš, jak tam neustále stáčíš zrak.

A hlavně …

Vědí to ta Monstra. Cítí to, a proto nepřestanou. Tentokrát ne.

Nepřestanou, dokud to neuděláš.

JÁ vím, že TY otevřeš dveře.


End file.
